


One-Sided Love

by onlyoneprivate



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends to Lovers, M/M, basically yohan likes hangyul but he thinks that hangyul likes seungyoun and its a whole mess, seungseok is only implied, unimportant but i made yohan a lee hi fanboy but thats only mentioned like twice, yohan centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyoneprivate/pseuds/onlyoneprivate
Summary: Yohan likes Hangyul but he doesn’t need to know that. As long he stays by his side, he’ll be okay.





	One-Sided Love

**Author's Note:**

> it's been over a year since I've written anything and uploaded it so it might be a little cringey sorry. but I'm proud of myself for this one. hopefully there will be more fics of this pairing soon. 
> 
> the title is taken from Lee Hi's song "One-Sided Love" stan lee hi for a better life (as fic yohan would have wanted) and stream flash when it comes out on aug 27th!

_ I like you, it’s been quite a long time _  
_ All day, I think of you _

Yohan doesn’t remember the moment he fell in love with his best friend Lee Hangyul. 

(Maybe it was the moment when Hangyul walked through the rain to his house to take care of him when he was sick.)

It sounded so cliche to him. Falling in love with your childhood friend. But he couldn’t help it, it just happened so naturally. 

(Or perhaps did he fall in love when Hangyul made him lunch during finals so that he wouldn’t lose energy.) 

He assumed that it was a feeling that was always apparent in his heart but only ever noticed during their last year of high school.

(No he’s sure he fell when he realized that Hangyul was the only one he can let his guard down.)

_ As I’m walking down the streets, listening to music _  
_ You suddenly come before my eyes _

Yohan hates how everything reminds him of Hangyul.

That’s a lie, he loves it.

He could see a flower and then think of Hangyul’s favorite. That cake he saw in the window of a shop? He would love to bring Hangyul with him to try it. The random dog across street reminds him of the time Hangyul found a lost puppy and took care of it until he found the owner. 

Yohan always seemed to remember the positive parts of Hangyul’s personality. Or actually it was more like, Yohan seems to still love the parts of Hangyul that seemed lacking. 

So what if sometimes he was stubborn? Hangyul always had a reason for his stubbornness.

His laziness? Obviously it annoyed Yohan when it was Hangyul’s turn to the dishes but he always did them… eventually...

Maybe Hangyul also had a bad habit of awkwardly laughing in serious situations. But that was just because he wanted to lift up the mood (even though it never worked.)

That’s just how blindly in love Yohan was. Either way the pros outweigh the cons.

Hangyul always put others before himself and goes out of his way to help. Hangyul was a bit quiet and shy at first but he always opened up quickly, making many friends. 

That was probably why Yohan wasn’t surprised with Hangyul’s popularity (from middle school, high school, and now in college). Hangyul just had an aura that people would gravitate towards him. 

It was a blessing and a curse. Obviously as his friend, he was always happy and supported him. But it didn’t stop Yohan from being insecure that Hangyul would one day replace him with someone better. 

However, that feeling always faded whenever Hangyul turns around and gives him a smile asking if he would like to spend the day with him..

(Hangyul’s popularity was also a reason why he wasn’t surprised over the amount of people that were romantically interested in him. Although, Yohan chose to ignore that part for the sake of his sanity.)

(Maybe if he paid more attention to that detail, it would save him the heartbreak of seeing Hangyul with someone else that wasn’t him in the future.)

_ The movie that my heart is making _  
_ Is a special project that only stars you _

In a perfect world, Kim Yohan would confess to Lee Hangyul and he would reciprocate his feelings. Then they would both lovingly gaze into each other’s eyes under their blanket fort as _Wonder Woman_ played in the background, forgotten, and the light from the screen illuminating their faces as they lean into each other. 

He thinks of how they would act as a couple. He would love to have their normal lazy days except with more cuddling and more making out. Or going to get groceries and fooling around in the aisles hand in hand. Or having their friends call them out for being a “cringey couple”.

But it’s not a perfect world, and unfortunately Kim Yohan cannot do that and those thoughts are merely daydreams throughout the day.

Yohan never lost hope though. He always thought that there was a slight chance of them being together. Friends to lovers didn’t seem too impractical. 

But that was before he met the devil disguised in dark hair and cheery smiles, Cho Seungyoun. 

_ The title is “One-Sided Love” _  
_ And I’m the only audience _

He won’t forget the day that he met Cho Seungyoun. 

Hangyul was excited to introduce him to his new friend, “I feel like you guys will get along and then we can finally hang out all together,” he said, his eyes sparkling. 

Yohan had no problem meeting new people, especially if they were Hangyul’s friends. In fact, he was quite comfortable waiting in the cold, outside the restaurant as Hangyul kept his hands warm in his own. 

It wasn’t until the third party finally arrived that Yohan noticed something was off. 

The dinner wasn’t awkward at all; Yohan enjoyed talking to Seungyoun but it also felt as if he was third wheeling the whole time. Only being able to butt in into the conversation when they would talk directly at him. He felt out of the loop with their inside jokes. And Yohan didn’t know how to feel about it.

Most importantly, he didn’t miss the way Hangyul’s eyes lingered every time Seungyoun spoke. Or the way he smiled at him. 

To say Cho Seungyoun was a devil is a lie and Yohan knows that. He was handsome and had a bright personality. Perfect to compliment someone like Hangyul.

And that thought alone made Yohan try his hardest to hate him, but he couldn’t. 

It made him furious, it was all smiles or glances he thought were only reserved for him. He didn’t release that Hangyul was giving it out so easily to someone else (more specifically Seungyoun).

And as much as he didn’t hate Seungyoun, he hated himself more. 

How could he be such a coward and never confess to the one he loved? Yohan always convinced himself that maybe Hangyul also felt the same way.

But at this point, even if he did, it might have been too late. 

So of course what is he going to do now as his best friend? Support him and make sure he gets the guy even if it isn’t him. Yohan would be the best supporting character in Hangyul’s life.

_ Everyone comforts me, tells me to cheer up _  
_ But I’m sick of hearing that- I’m not sad _

It was Wooseok who first noticed the change in the younger’s behavior. 

“Yohan, what are you doing?” Wooseok asked taking a sip from his latte. 

Yohan looked up from his work, confused, “Can you give me context for that statement?”

Wooseok only looked at him with narrowed eyes. The cafe they were sitting at was a favorite of theirs for the calming atmosphere, but even that won’t help the nervousness that Yohan started to feel with Wooseok’s eyes on him.

“You’re always being weird around Hangyul and Seungyoun…. Or mostly Seungyoun,” Wooseok played with the napkin, “Do you not like him?”

“No, it’s not like that,” Yohan’s eyes widen in surprise, “I’m just trying to help them out.”

“Helping them with what?” Wooseok scoffed, “You always act weird with them, refuse to hang with them when they invite you to hang out, and like that one time when we went to go eat you refused to sit next to Hangyul?”

It never really occurred to Yohan how weird it must have been to onlookers. 

He felt the tips of his ears warm up realizing that, wow, everything he did, looked pretty odd. 

“I’m trying to…” he paused, trying to find the right words, “I was trying to help them get together?”

Wooseok tilted his head in confusion, “I thought you like Hangyul?”

Yohan sighs, “Yeah, but I think he likes Seungyoun.”

“When did you get so dumb?” he crossed his arms, “Shouldn’t you try to sweep Hangyul of his feet and make him like you instead?” 

“I-”

“Actually how do you even know Hangyul likes him? Did he tell you?” 

“No.”

“Wouldn’t he tell you if he liked him?” Wooseok questioned, “Aren’t you the best friend?’ 

“No actually I don’t know,” Yohan picked at his strawberry pastry, “Hangyul tells me everything except for his romantic interests… I think the last time he told me about someone he liked, was like in middle school.”

“Then you can’t be too sure about him liking Seungyoun,” Wooseok snapped. Yohan knew that Wooseok was definitely annoyed with him for assuming, but he couldn’t help it.

“Please I know you’re about to lecture me right now, but can you please do that another time.”

“Maybe if you stopped assuming-”

“Please stop, I just noticed Hangyul acts different around him so I connected a few dots,” Yohan chuckled.

“How do you think I feel knowing that the person I like probably doesn’t like me back?”

They stay silent after that. Yohan goes back to typing his assignment and Wooseok back to sipping his latte as he scrolls through his phone. 

It isn’t until they both pick up their stuff and they’re walking back to the dorms when Wooseok suddenly stops them.

“Sorry.” Wooseok swallowed, “I don’t like seeing you upset. Just don’t give up hope. I’m rooting for you. I think you need to stop listening to Lee Hi ballad songs and listen to her happy stuff instead..” 

Yohan smiled at him and they both know all is forgiven. 

“As if you don’t listen to them too.”

_ Even if he forever doesn’t know my heart, it’s okay _  
_ I just need him to be where I can see him _

Yohan appreciated that Wooseok must have talked to some sense into him because he no longer acts weird around them. 

He also decided that he would no longer assume what Hangyul’s feelings are toward Seungyoun (a bit of a white lie; the thought of it still sits in the back of his mind.)

Maybe his advice worked too well based off of Wooseok’s and Seungwoo’s blank faces when he walks up to their table and announces to the both of them that:

“I’m going to try to stop liking Hangyul… Romantically…”

He didn’t really know what he expected their reactions to be like but Seungwoo’s “That’s bullshit and we all know it.” was not it. 

“You know Seungwoo,” Yohan takes a seat in the spot next to him, “I thought you would have been more supportive about this.”

“Oh I’m supportive but we all know that isn’t going to happen.” 

“Yohan,” Wooseok began, “I said I was rooting for you. What’s not clicking?”

“It’s nice weather we’re having” Yohan stated, temporarily moving the subject. He isn’t lying however, it wasn’t too hot or too cold. A perfect day to sit outside in the campus courtyard as they were doing. 

“Okay, tell us your reasoning.” Wooseok sighed, resting his head on the table. 

“So basically I decided that I shouldn’t care who Hangyul likes because honestly as long as he stays with me I’ll be okay,” Yohan softly smiles, “I think it’s better to keep things as they are now since I don’t want to lose him. He’s too important to me.” 

Seungwoo pats his back and rests his head on his shoulder, a form of conversation between only the two of them. 

_ Just as always, with those charming eyes, gestures, words _  
_ He just needs to exist, that’s all I need _

Getting over Hangyul was more difficult than he thought it was going to be.

Especially when the younger decided to drag him in front of the TV on a Thursday night in their dorm so that they could watch horror movies for the second time that week. 

“Again? Seriously?” Yohan rolled his eyes even though his bitchass knew that he would watch as many horror movies as Hangyul wanted.

“Yes, you are obligated to watch it with me.” Hangyul stuck out his tongue, “It’s always fun when you watch it with friends.”

“Oh so I’m just friends now?” Yohan faked hurt as he laid on the couch.

“No, you’re my best friend,” Hangyul patted his arm, “You know that horror movies turn into comedy movies when you’re with me.” 

“You’re right. Okay,” Yohan laughed, “Just pick whatever and we’ll watch it.”

Hangyul _was_ right. As the ending credits rolled, they both couldn’t stop making fun of the characters. Even during the movie, they would cackle at each other when either of them got shocked by a jump scare. 

In the middle of Hangyul talking about the protagonist’s stupid decisions, Yohan realizes that he missed hanging out with him like this. It also doesn’t help him that he had been accidentally ignoring him lately.

“I missed this.” Hangyul voices out his thoughts as he wiped the tears of laughter away from his eyes, “I miss hanging out with you. You seemed so... busy, lately.”

_Busy._ That was always the excuse Yohan gave him anytime he even tried to initiate hanging out with him. 

“I’m sorry,” Yohan let out, and he meant it, “At least you had Seungyoun to hang out with.” 

Hangyul shakes his head as he fixed the blanket so that it would cover both of them, “It isn’t the same though. He isn’t you.”

Well, that wasn’t supposed to make Yohan’s heart burst but it did anyway. 

“But I thought you liked him?” Yohan mentally slapped himself. Of course he let his mouth run like that. 

“Yeah I like him, he’s a great friend” Hangyul looked at him curiously, “Or did you mean like a crush?”

Yohan gulped, “Wow it sure is raining really hard right now.”

“Because if that’s what you meant then no. I think he likes Wooseok or something,” Hangyul smirked, “But also, I already have someone else in mind.”

“Who?” Yohan didn’t like that answer because that meant even though he didn’t like Seungyoun, it also meant that he liked someone else, “Do I know them?”

Hangyul shrugged, “Yeah. He’s your age,, cute, funny, a little oblivious? He’s actually a close friend of mine.” 

Yohan froze, that sounded like him but he’s not up to getting clowned if it wasn’t him. 

“Sounds interesting…” 

“Yeah he likes eating and petting dogs on the streets. He always comments on the weather when he doesn’t want to make a proper response. He sings Lee Hi ballad songs at the karaoke and hates horror movies but still watches them with me,” Hangyul looks at Yohan, making direct eye contact with him before continuing.

“He’s quiet but also really loud and annoying. He always puts me before himself. The best friend I could ever ask for, although, he was kind of ignoring me these past few weeks”

Oh god. It’s _is_ him.

“I can tell you that that guy is really sorry for ignoring you.” Yohan looked down. 

“I know,” he hears him whisper, “Were you jealous?”

Yohan looks at him in surprise, “About what?”

“Seungyoun? Isn’t that why you asked me if I liked him?” 

“Yes but also no,” Yohan played with the end of the blanket, “I was jealous because he seemed to get a lot of your attention. I felt like I was third wheeling whenever I was with you guys. But I thought to myself that I shouldn’t think like that. I began thinking that all I wanted was you to be happy and I was fine with you just being in my life.”

But honestly, right now, fuck that, Yohan thought. He liked, no loved, Hangyul and that was on that. And since Hangyul basically just confessed, he decided that no, being friends wasn’t enough. 

“There you go again with caring about my feelings more than yours,” Hangyul sat upright from his comfortable position on the couch. 

He leaned in and gently cupped his face, “Can’t you be selfish for once?”

Yohan’s breathing hitched at their closeness. He could barely let out his whisper of, “Okay but only because you asked.” 

Hangyul smiled. 

“Good.” 

And then he closed the gap. 

Their lips moved comfortably against each other. Yohan let out a whimper as he felt Hangyul’s hand move down from his neck so that he could grip his hips. 

So there Yohan was, in the middle of his and Hangyul’s shared dorm, kissing him like he didn’t need oxygen.

There was no blanket fort or Wonder Woman playing in the background, only the sound of rain hitting the window and two boys falling in each other’s embrace. 

When they finally pulled apart, panting, and Yohan rests himself comfortably on Hangyul before asking the question that didn’t leave his mind.

“How did you know I liked you?” Yohan asked, “Wait did you even know?”

“Yohan. I’ve been friends with you for too long,” Hangyul laughed, “You acted around me like the way you did when we first met Seungwoo in freshman year.”

“God, I’m so fucking dumb.”

“It’s okay, I like you either way.”

Yohan smiled at him, “I like you too, maybe even more.”

“Is that a challenge?” Hangyul teased.

“Maybe.” 

“Challenge accepted,” 

Hangyul leaned towards him one more time and reconnected their lips.


End file.
